User talk:Soviet Burrito
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jack Kelso page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration He didn't change it from Royal Marines to RM, you changed it from RM to United States Marine Corps which is incorrect so he undid it. Tom Talk 22:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my bad,--Soviet Burrito 22:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping with the vandalsim, I've sorted all the pages out now. The vandal is some guy who has a strange obsession with Grosvenor McCaffrey, he has vandalised this wiki before using different IP's, hopefully he'll just give in now and realise its a waste of his time. Also I've given you rollback rights now, making you a Patrol Officer, so it will be easier for you to revert vandalism in future, you may want to add this to your userpage. Tom Talk 13:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks happy to help!----Soviet Burrito 14:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC)00:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know the Rollback tool appears when your checking users edits below the undo tool, if a user has done numerous bad edits in a row you can click rollback and it will undo all of them. Tom Talk 11:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you please vote on this, thanks. Tom Talk 12:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually I use a much less sophisticated technique, I just go on HD video's of the game, pause it when I get the image I want, print screen and then paste it in photoshop or paint, crop down the image, save it and upload it. Tom Talk 15:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) He is very stubborn and even though I provide reasons as to why his edits have been reverted he continue's to re-do them, he didn't do anything big but he's been blocked before so he should have learn't his lesson, he also has a lot of IP's which he use's after I've blocked him or one of his other IP's, its a form of sockpuppetry and its against the rules. He also corrutped the vote on character ages by voting mutiple times with different IP's and accounts. Tom Talk 22:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal Both the vandal and the page have been taken care of by Dan the Man 1983. Sorry for not replying earlier, I've been really busy lately :) Cheers --Anon(Talk) 23:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes I agree, since it is a high traffic page. It should be protected so that only registered users and admins can edit it. Dan the Man 1983 04:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello there. I did an edit on Juan Francisco Valdez (29/07 by 90.194.159.14) and I'm curious as to why you undid it. I'm not looking for trouble and certaintly trying to vandalise pages, but I'd like to know why. P.S. I'm generally new to editing wikias, I'm only trying to contribute so please pardon any errors and inadvertent acts of vandalism. Liendax. Reply Feel free to do so :) Dan the Man 1983 14:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, SB. Good to see you back. I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Ray, one of the new admins here. It's good to see you back. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 03:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply I understand school can be pretty demanding, there's always stuff to do round here so when you've got the time you'll find something to edit :). Tom Talk 08:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Partner! Hello SB, my name is Ilan xd, but you can call me Ilan. I'm a new patrol officer here, so I just wanted to say Hi!. -- Ilan xd 16:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you too! I will check your edits on the page :) -- Ilan xd 17:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC)